Grander Kruse
''Grander Kruse ''is a 2008 American animated spy action film produced by Rivera Animation for Paramount Pictures. The first feature film from RA, it was directed and co-written by TjsWorld2011 (in his directorial debut) and co-written and produced by Ntpockets and Pyro R. Its story follows a young girl (Tara Strong) who is recruited into a secret organization whose mission is to thwart a foreign adversary's assault on the United States. The film satirizes controversies surrounding video games during the mid to late 2000s. TjsWorld2011 originally conceived the idea for the plot in 2007, but kept the piece of paper that he wrote it down on in an "idea bin". Eventually, he told his co-worker TjsWorld2011 about it, who was interested in the idea and was encouraged to help him adapt it into a film. The film's score was composed by John Powell. Grander Kruse premiered in Los Angeles on August 9, 2008, and was released in the United States on August 15, 2008. It received generally positive reviews from critics, who praised its animation, characters, and style, and grossed $107.6 million worldwide against its $67 million budget, making it the sixth highest-grossing animated film of 2000, as well as the fourty-ninth highest-grossing film of 2000 overall. The film was later released on DVD and VHS on April 14, 2009 and on Blu-ray on January 4, 2011, exactly ten years after its original release. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast * Freddie Highmore as Henry Shape, a boy that his brother John Shape a talking rectangle that loves to send in the circle but the triangle by Henry Shape his brother causes the trapezio to feel gratified by the geometric forms. * Dan Castellaneta as John Shape, a young rectangle was a very tall and thin boy, all his friends called him a rectangle, with the exception of Henry Shape. * Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Jack Shape, a young man walked alone in the woods when suddenly Henry Shape appeared in front of him. * Rob Brown as Jerry Hacker, a young man and his Henry Shape brothers. * Tara Strong as Isabelle Shape, a girl who was called Isabelle Shape very intelligent and smart, loved the square. More coming soon! Production Coming soon! Marketing *The film's teaser trailer was released on November 2, 2007, and was attached to films such as Bee Movie, Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium, and National Treasure: Book of Secrets. *The first theatrical trailer was released on March 27, 2008, and was attached to films such as The Spiderwick Chronicles, Horton Hears a Who!, and College Road Trip. *The second theatrical trailer was released on May 2, 2008, and was attached to films such as Baby Mama, Iron Man, and Speed Racer. *TV spots for the film were released from May to August 2008. Music :Further information: Grander Kruse: Music from the Motion Picture and Grander Kruse: Original Motion Picture Score Coming soon! Release Box office Coming soon! Critical reception Coming soon! Home media Grander Kruse was released on DVD and VHS on April 14, 2009. It was later released on Blu-ray on January 4, 2011. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:2008 films Category:Fictional American films Category:Fictional animated films Category:Fictional Paramount films Category:Tara Strong Category:2008 Category:Rivera Animation Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:Rivera Animation films